codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Nations (Cpl. Wilding)
Fall of Nations is a video game created by DICE, Infinity Ward, and Treyarch, and published jointly by EA and Activision . It chronicles the events of several nations in their various defensive and offensive wars. In each campaign for a nation, the player takes control of various international soldiers during the events of their respective wars. Campaigns Hae Dae Fung The Hae Dae Fung campaign takes place during their invasion of the Khmer Empire with the Dragon Empire Portugal The Portuguese campaign consists of the Portuguese Civil War. The player has the option to choose one of five sides (Imperial Government, Democratic rebels, Communist rebels, Muslim rebels or the Brotherhood of Portugal) but no matter which side is chosen the same rebels will win each time. The Portuguese Civil War is considered a "training" campaign for the harder difficulties as it is the easiest to master. Operation Der Riese Operation Der Riese is considered one of, if not the, hardest campaigns available, and for good reason. It introduces a mechanic not seen in most other campaigns - mechanical problems.? The Second Iberian War Levels See : Fall of Nations/Levels Weapons and Multiplayer Full article: Fall of Nations/Weapons Multiplayer Multiplayer for Fall of Nations consists of regular multiplayer game modes (TDM, Capture the Flag, Domination, Search and Destroy) and includes a PC-only mode known as "Territory Control". Using flags for objectives, players must control and hold as many control points (commonly referred to as CPs) until the time limit runs out. Whichever side has the most CPs at the end of the round wins. Maps for Fall of Nations Multiplayer include: *Caucasus - A Georgian base outside Vladikavkaz. Long lines of sight and good for Territory Control. (Georgian Army vs. Russian Army) *Sicily - Foothills in Sicily. Mostly medium-range combat. (German Wehrmacht vs. Alvonia) *Jungle - A dense jungle. Short range combat, good for TDM and Search and Destroy. (and most important ? Khmer Empire vs. Dragon/Hae Dae Fung Coalition) *Urban - An urban town set in a coastal village in Libya. Great for team deathmatch. (Alvonia vs. Libya) *Tundra - A map set in the city of Al Andalus, after the snow falls. Guns DO NOT JAM in multiplayer. Good for long rande due to long sightlines (Yacrania vs. Slavorussians) *Streets - The rebel-controlled streets of my city. Enclosed spaces, good for TDM. (Imperialists vs. The Brotherhood)? *Chambois - The town of Chambois in France. Good for TDM and Territory Control. (German Bundeswehr vs. French Army) Downloadable Content The "Total War" DLC contains a few extra campaigns - namely the Irish-British war, the Zagarthian Empire war against the Machurazarian Empire and the Franco-German war. In addition to the campaigns, it adds the maps Ambush, a small town in France, Vive Revolutio, a hilly map in northern Spain, Desert, a map set in the Libyan desert and a fifth, non-multiplayer map that is only playable via completing every campaign without dying once on Hardened. The DLC also adds the Zagarthian Empire Imperial Army to multiplayer. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Games